Grid vs Penny, y androide No 16
by Sparkle Cronine
Summary: Cuando Grid usa tele transportador dimensional va otro mundo donde ve otro robot y un androide con emociones para su investigación de la emociones humanas
1. Penny

**Grid vs Penny**

Accion 1 pregunta : penny mueve varias cuchillas su entorno

Accion 2 respuesta: guarda sus arma atrás

Accion 3 pelear: manda sus cuchilla a otro lado

* * *

Grid: yo soy grid

Penny : soy penny polendina

Grid: la victoria sera mía

* * *

Penny: no recuerdo haberte viste

Grid: yo te reconstruir

Penny: pero aun si eres una amenaza

* * *

Grid: eres un androide con emociones

Penny: tu parece que busca emociones

Grid: si pudiera sentir algo seria envidia

* * *

Penny: por que me buscabas ?

Grid: eres misterio para mi que tenga emociones humanas

Penny: he aprendido como entender la naturaleza

* * *

Grid: eres capaz de tener una amistad

Penny: la amistades son para tener amigas y amigos

Grid: tu forma de carne androide te dado esa virtud

* * *

Penny: me destruirás a pesar poseo emociones humanas

Grid: mis sistemas no fallaran en intento

Penny: necesita una actualización

* * *

Grid: tu padre te creo

Penny: como sabes eso

Grid: nada se escapa de mi inteligencia de maquina

* * *

Penny: la humanidad puede enseñarte sobre emociones

Grid: la existencia de ellos no debería importarnos

Penny: quizá tenga algo de razón, pero solo debes juntarte con ello

* * *

Grid: yo podría mejórate

Penny: si ese eso no cambiara nada de mi

Grid: el próximo paso puede ser tu evolución penny

* * *

Penny: también peleo por lo correcto

Grid: mis sistemas podrán con tu desafió Penny

Penny: veamos como ganas Grid

* * *

Grid: tu cuchilla no podrán alcanzarme

Penny: te siente intimidado

Grid: si tan solo lo pudiera

* * *

Penny: no cambiaras mi personalidad

Grid: y perder la oportunidad de la emociones humanas

Penny: debe ser detenido

* * *

Grid: mi red neuronal se encargara de ti

Penny: pensé podríamos compartir mucho

Grid: aunque sea androide pude halla muchos mas


	2. Androide No 16

**Grid vs Androide No16**

Acción 1 pregunta : pone su mano al frente

Acción 2 respuesta: llega aterrizado

Acción 3 pelear: convierte su mano en cañón

* * *

Grid: eres un androide fuerte

Androide No 16: si lastima a la naturaleza responderás ante mi

Grid: no puede amenazar mi existencia

* * *

Androide No 16: matar gente no hará que sienta emoción

Grid: pero debería así confirmaría mis sospechas

Androide No 16: aun podemos discutir eso

* * *

Grid: eres un androide con emociones

Androide No 16: he comprendido a humanos y su emociones

Grid: si pudiera sentir algo seria envidia

* * *

Androide No 16: por que me buscabas Grid ?

Grid: pudiste entender las emociones humanas y la naturaleza

Androide No 16: he aprendido como entender la naturaleza

* * *

Grid: pudiste vincular una amistad con son gohan

Androide No 16: el vio que tenia malas intenciones

Grid: es un secreto que descubriré de ti

* * *

Androide No 16: destruirá gente con emociones que siente

Grid: las emociones humanas me eluden

Androide No 16: algo quizá tengamos en común

* * *

Grid: el doctor makin gero te creo

Androide No 16: pudiste obtener esa información

Grid: lo que importan como derrotar

* * *

Androide No 16: podríamos entender mejor las emociones humanas

Grid: la existencia de ellos no debería importarnos

Androide No 16: eres peor cualquier enemigo

* * *

Grid: mi red neuronal te alcanzara primero

Androide No 16: no se yo derrotare con mis armas

Grid: sistemas podrán con el desafió

* * *

Androide No 16: busca como entrar mi computadora

Grid: mi investigación debe ser completada

Androide No 16: dejare que vivas

* * *

Grid: eres un androide muy especial

Androide No 16: soy muy diferente a ti

Grid: aun así debes ser eliminado

* * *

Androide No 16: que haciendo

Grid: investigo tu bomba para dejar atrás la humanidad de este planeta

Androide No 16: no se yo lo evito

* * *

Grid: fuiste programado para derrotar a son goku

Androide No 16: mientra no encontraba no puede cumplir mi objetivo

Grid: es hora de cambiar tu programación

* * *

Androide No 16: no puede ganarme Grid

Grid: los análisis sugieren que no sobreviva ras

Androide No 16: no equivocas

* * *

Grid: soy Grid el ultimo ser que veras

Androide No 16: yo creí que era un maquina de doctor gero

Grid: esa información esta errónea

* * *

Androide No 16: soy mas fuerte que tu

Grid: tecnología es superior

Androide No 16: veamos quien gana

* * *

Grid: anhelo sentir una emoción

Androide No 16: yo también busco lo mismo Grid

Grid: solo una cosa que coincidimos


End file.
